poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic World II: Fallen Kingdom
Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic World II: Fallen Kingdom is an upcoming Weekenders/Universal crossover to be made by Sonic876. And it's sequel to ''Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic World''. Plot Three years after the events of the previous film, the Jurassic World theme park on Isla Nublar has been abandoned. A mercenary team arrives on the island to retrieve DNA from the remains of Indominus rex, which lie at the bottom of the Mosasaurus lagoon. After sending a piece of bone to the surface, the team is attacked by the Mosasaurus and Tyrannosaurus rex. As the team barely escapes, the lagoon gate is left open, causing the Mosasaurus to escape into the ocean. On the mainland, a U.S. Senate hearing debates whether Isla Nublar's dinosaurs should be saved from an impending volcanic eruption. Mathematician Dr. Ian Malcolm debates the fact that the dinosaurs should be left to die as he believes that nature is correcting the mistake that John Hammond had made by cloning the dinosaurs long ago. Meanwhile, Jurassic World's former operations manager, Claire Dearing, has created the Dinosaur Protection Group to save the dinosaurs. After the Senate rejects the rescue of the dinosaurs, Claire is contacted by Benjamin Lockwood, Hammond's former partner in creating dinosaur-cloning technology. Claire meets Lockwood at his estate in Northern California. Lockwood and his aide, Eli Mills, are planning to move the dinosaurs to a new island sanctuary, where they will live without human interference. Mills is concerned that locating Blue, the last living Velociraptor, will be difficult, so Claire recruits Owen Grady, Jurassic World's former Velociraptor trainer, to join the mission. The rescue group arrives on Isla Nublar and meets the head mercenary, Ken Wheatley. Claire and former park technician, Franklin Webb, reactivate the park's dinosaur trackers in the command bunker, while Owen, Ken, paleo-veterinarian Zia Rodriguez, and the mercenaries search for Blue. Upon finding Blue, the mercenaries shoot Blue, and Owen is knocked out with tranquilizers, while Zia tries to keep Blue alive. After surviving a Baryonyx attack, Claire and Franklin reunite with Owen as the volcano erupts. Claire and Franklin use an abandoned gyrosphere to flee from the pyroclastic flow, but it plummets off a cliff, and into the ocean. Owen rescues them from the sinking gyrosphere, and they sneak aboard the mercenaries' ship, where they reunite with Zia. The ship, filled with captured dinosaurs, departs for the mainland, while Isla Nublar is destroyed by the volcanic eruption. At Lockwood's estate, Maisie, Lockwood's apparent granddaughter, learns that Mills is secretly in league with auctioneer Gunnar Eversol to sell the captured dinosaurs, as well as the Indoraptor, a new hybrid dinosaur created by Dr. Henry Wu using the Indominus rex and Velociraptor DNA. Wu plans to use DNA from Blue and the retrieved Indominus rex bone to create improved versions of the Indoraptor. Lockwood, informed by Maisie, confronts Mills about the auction but is murdered by him. Owen and Claire are discovered and locked in a cell at the estate, while Zia and Franklin evade capture. As the auction begins, Owen and Claire escape and find Maisie, who shows them the auction, as the Indoraptor is sold, despite Wu's warning. Owen frees a Stygimoloch to disrupt the auction. Ken attempts to retrieve one of the Indoraptor's teeth as a trophy, but it escapes, killing him and Eversol. Mills reveals to Owen and Claire that Maisie is actually a clone of Lockwood's deceased daughter, and she is the reason John Hammond, who was against human cloning, ended his partnership with Lockwood. As the Indoraptor hunts the group throughout the mansion, they are saved by Blue, who was freed by Zia after Dr. Wu tried to take some of her DNA. Falling from a glass roof, the Indoraptor is impaled to death by a Triceratops skull on display. The unsold dinosaurs are freed from their cages by Maisie because of a hydrogen cyanide leak, despite Owen's warning. Mills attempts to escape with the Indominus rex bone, but is eaten by the Tyrannosaurus and a Carnotaurus. Then the T-Rex stomps on the Indominus Rex DNA sample, destroying it and ending the future of hybrids for good. Owen and Claire leave with Maisie while Blue and the rest of the dinosaurs escape out into the world. In a new U.S. Senate hearing, Dr. Ian Malcolm says that humans must now learn to coexist with dinosaurs. In a post-credits scene, a flock of Pteranodon fly around the Paris Las Vegas' Eiffel Tower replica. Trivia *Sunset Shimmer, Human Mane 5, Sci-Twi, Spike the Dog, Sakura Avalon, Kero, Li Showron, Madison Taylor, Meilin Rae, Shido Itsuka, Kotori Itsuka, Tohka Yatogami, Yoshino and Yoshinon, Reine Murasame, Origami Tobiichi, Mana Takamiya, Godo Kusanagi, Erica Blandelli, Yuri Mariya, Liliana Kranjcar, Ena Seishuuin, Tommy Turnbull, Lola Mbola, Gus Turner, Robotboy, RobotGirl, Doraemon, Noby, Sue, Ace Goody, Sneech, Big G, Riruru, Pippo, Lulli, Roboko, Sophia, D-Team and their Dinosaurs (), Alpha Gang and their Dinosaurs () and The Bakugan Battle Brawlers and their Bakugan () guest stars in this film. *The D-Team's Parents and Seth are set to appear in this film. *The Spectral Space Pirates and their dinosaurs are mentioned in this film. *It is revealed Eli Mills is working with Bowser. *Due to the real film's adult content, some bits of this film will be censored. *The storyline continues in Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic World III. Scenes *Prologue (Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic World 2) *News about Isla Nublar *Claire Meets Eli *Heroes sees Owen again/Beer scene *TBA *Arriving at Isla Nublar *Heroes and Blue Reunited/Ken's betrayal *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *TBA *Baryonyx Attack *Dinosaur Stampede *Escape from the Destructive Isla Nublar/Brachiosaurus' Death *Eli meets Gunnar *Getting the T-rex's blood *Maisie enters the lab/Saving Blue *Eli Murdered Benjamin *Eli captures the Heroes *TBA *TBA *The Heroes escapes/Heroes meets Maisie *Enter the Indoraptor *Crashing the Lockwood Manor Auction *Indoraptor Escapes/The Secret of Maisie Reveals *Blue is free/Laboratory exploded *Indoraptor Attacks *Heroes and Blue vs Indoraptor/Indoraptor's Death *Maisie Frees the Dinosaurs/Eli's Death *Ending (Tino Tonitini Goes to Jurassic World 2) Soundtrack #Worth A Chance (Sonic and the Secret Rings) - Steve Conte (Ending Credits) Category:Sonic876 Category:Tino's Adventures Series Films Category:Live-action/animated films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Prehistoric Adventure films Category:Epic films Category:Censored films